Just Not Ordinary
by NerdMoment
Summary: “You will follow under the name Oruro Aure.” ‘That’s a lot of R’s’ “InuYoukai from the north-east. You parents died in a wild youkai rogue attack. You were taken in by the Higurashi’s and served under them for years.
1. An Awkward Task

**Disc: Does Not Belong To NerdMoment :3**

**If you've chosen to not re-read the story due to the chance that this will be…well crap. Then I don't blame you, although I do have great expectations for this fic. Perhaps it will be greater than the original JNO. :3 I'd like to thank err…damn don't know who the hell you are but you know who you are. The person who said I needed to stop acting as if I was a 10 year old with a pen. :3 Yeah thanks.**

**You have motivated me to try again, only go through this slowly or at least at a pace that will keep everyone from being confused. And if I'm making absolutely no sense right now…oops. :3**

**Enjoy.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**~FB~ (Flashback)**

_**Just Not Ordinary**_

_**Chapter 1: An Awkward Task**_

"I give up!"

Kagome grinned down at Miroku. The poor guy looked so beat up, but then again, so did she... The woman pushed a strand of ebony away from her face. '_Damn hair, always in my way'_. Offering Miroku her hand, she smiled. He mumbled his thanks before grasping it. Blushing strongly as she hefted him up, Miroku dusted off his robes. Kagome watched him for any sign of pain, hoping that she hadn't caused any injuries during the spar. He seemed fine. Turning on her heel she skipped towards the dojo doors.

"Kagome…" She heard him call. Turning slowly, the miko was startled by his pained expression. She rushed to him, almost certain that She'd hurt him.

"Are you okay!? Did I hurt you!? Is it your arm? It's your arm isn't it!? I knew I had punched too hard!" She was so disappointed with herself that she didn't hear Miroku, telling her how he was fine.

"KAGOME!"

The woman jumped. "Geez, Miroku you don't have to yell…"

He looked angry, and she laughed lightly. "I wouldn't have to yell if you had listened to me in the first place!" He was now looking down at her. '_Damn him and his tallness'_. He still looked a little angry, but then his face shifted to the same pained look before. "You do know what will happen if Kikyo just happens too win?" he didn't stop there. "That man is evil; ruthless he treats his people like… A-any wrong move, he'll kill you."

Kagome stood still, her face was blank, well at least she hoped it was. Nodding briskly, she turned, once again going for the doors. "I'm not joking Kagome, Sesshoumaru is brutal…" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "And you also realize the only way she wouldn't?" '_I'd have to be dead'_. She was sure he saw how she felt in her eyes…maybe that's why he let go. He smiled; it hurt to see her friend and older brother figure in such pain…especially if the pain was because of her. "I understand." He said.

Kagome feel like crying. Miroku had been hurt more than once. If he lost her only Sango would be left, but then even Sango would be depressed. Heading towards the doors for the last time, she inhaled deeply. "I can take care of myself …"

Kagome felt very uncomfortable. Her body was stiff, and she was a little tired. She must've fallen asleep then. What time is it? She peered out the window, the sun was almost settings. That means she's been sleeping for about 2 hours or something. The miko sat up and slowly stretched her arms. _Sniff Sniff_

"Ew." God knew she needed a bath.

She started to remove her Haori, stopping when she heard a light tap on the screen. She sighed disdainfully. Slipping back on the outer shirt she muttered a command. The shoji opened and a servant was revealed. But not just any servant, it was Jyou. He was a rude thing. Thinking everyone and everything was beneath him. The first time they met was 3 years ago, when Jyou had been taken in because his parents wanted to teach him a lesson on obedience. The boy had snuck into Kikyo's room and begun to steal some of her jewels. Kagome had caught him, and Jyou was severely punished. 20 lashes. She could hear him screaming in the dungeons. From then on the boy had tried to jeopardize Kagome's life.

She would try to avoid him as much as possible since then, but he would always find someway to _accidentally_ stumble upon her. He would comment on how superior he was to her, and go on about his beauty. Jyou was quite a nice treat to the eyes. He always made quite a few heads turn. He had blond hair that reached his tailbone which was usually done in low braid. He was fit and slender for his age. His eyes were a misty kind of grey that were rimmed with a stony green and His skin was pale tan color. He would have half of the castle's population both men and women lusting after him, if not for his attitude.

"Humph, Lord Higurashi requested your inferior presence." He glared, muttering something about being dull.

Kagome blinked, obviously used to his treatment of her. "Thank you."

The youkai boy walked away, not bothering to reply with a "Your welcome". Kagome had accepted this long ago, and was no longer bothered as she had been the first few times. Suddenly seeing as this might be the last time she would see him, she decided to go for something new. She stepped out of the room, and closed the screen behind her. Quickly trailing after Jyou she latched her arms around his form. He was rigid.

"W…What are you _doing_?" His voice sounded panicked, as if he thought it would be his last words.

"I'm hugging you." What a stupid question to ask.

"Why?" His distaste to the action was quite evident.

Kagome frowned. How had she not seen this coming? Of course the runt wouldn't like her way of saying thanks. Sighing inwardly, she pulled her arms away from Jyou. She looked at his face, he looked pissed. But that wasn't new.

"Good bye Jyou, have a nice day." And with that she walked away in the opposite direction.

As she walked towards the main living quarters she recalled the memory that had prepared her for this day.

**~FB~**

Kagome patted her stomach happily. It was almost dinner, and word around was that Hei and Yei – the castle cooks - had prepared an immensely large dish filled with almost every variety of meat, fruits, vegetables and more. It was all to celebrate the 21st year of having her father as human lord of the portions that border both the north-east.

"No!" Kagome was startled into reality when she heard her mothers cry of protest. She sped up her pace, what could anger the sweet woman so?

"Calm down Mia." Her father was there…so everything should be alright.

"I will not!" Okay, never mind. The miko peeped through a door crack into the room that seemed to hold her mother and father. Her mother looked livid! She was panting, her face red from anger and there seemed to be a few broken vases here and there. Either she had a tantrum, fought off a boar, or is youkai. Of course the last one was way out of the question; her mother was nothing if not a sweet human. As for the boar theory, there were no carcasses anywhere, so also out. Thus leaving her with tantrum. Still a strange thought, it was likely.

Akio, her father frowned, and reached for her mothers arm, but was hissed at. "I refuse! You will not just give Kagome's life away! If Kikyo needs a guard, choose one of the hundreds we have! Not our daughter!!"

A guard? Why would Kikyo need a guard? She pressed her ear to the door, hoping to hear more details.

Akio sneered. "Why not Kagome?" She cringed slightly. Kagome knew her father despised her with every fiber in his body, but she chose to ignore it.

"If Kagome left with Kikyo, there's a chance Kikyo will win, and Kagome would have no choice but to stay with her! We might never see her again!!"

"Of course we will, at meeting and…"

"We're a MINOR land we won't be at these meetings!!"

"But…"

"There's also the fact that if during one of the trials, Kagome lost…that would mean she would have died…Kikyo would be sent home with a different guard…" Her voice cracked.

"M-mia…" She heard steps, so she could only guess her father was walking to her mother.

"Akio, we can't!"

"Mia, I'm sorry, but Kagome is accompanying Kikyo to the west."

**~FB~**

Only later on that same day she found out why she would be accompanying Kikyo to west. Apparently her sister was qualifying to become mate to current Lord of the West.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho…" she tested his name. She'd heard quite a few stories about him. Either talking about his power, money, cruelty, or looks. He was the person that had Miroku scared for her life. He couldn't be _that_ bad…could he? If he was…how would he treat Kikyo? He's not one of those youkai that beat there wives is he? Kagome clenched her fists her knuckles turning white. He better not be…or else. She chuckled at herself. Here she was thinking she could defeat a TaiYoukai. Only then did she realize she had reached her destination.

Pushing open the large oak doors in front of her, she was revealed to her family. Much to her surprise her elder brother was there. His long black hair was out. Ruby eyes cold and unfeeling, once reaching Kagome very warm and welcoming. Why was he here? Not that she didn't adore her brother but he was always busy doing something else. She noticed her brothers forced smile. He knew. They told him before they told her. Unbelievable.

Scanning the rest of the room she spotted her mother, father and Kikyo. She looked very…dishevel. No surprise. She was probably in the middle of …things, when she was interrupted. Of course Kikyo didn't know Kagome knew these things. That's right, Kikyo indulged in sexual pleasures more than once a day. Maybe 4/5 times. Kagome shivered slightly, recalling the memory when she had spotted Kikyo and some random servant boy. Resisting the urge to gag, Kagome entered the room, the large doors closing behind her.

She bowed low, "Father," and stayed in her bowed position.

She could just hear the sneer in his voice. "Take this." The miko heard a slight chinking sound. And a green pendant was slid into her vision.

Bending onto on knee she reached for the chain and inspected it. Why would he give her a necklace? What good would that do? She stood and looked at her father. "This…"

"Is a chain that will enhance your features, and ability, thus making it seem as though you were a male, inu male."

She clenched the pedant in her hand. Basically she a very discreet cross dresser!? 'Calm down Kagome, just play along…play along…' she took deep breaths. "I don't quite follow."

Her father glared at her, "You are to accompany Kikyo to the west, as her guard." He continued. "I wouldn't want them to discover that you're her twin and shame our family name, so that." He gestured to the chain in her hand. "Will ensure that such does not happen, that is if you follow my direct rules." His eyes narrowed.

"You're orders will be obeyed."

He let up on the glaring, before repositioning himself. "Now Kikyo is going to participate in multiple trials, to see if she is fit to be Lady of the west. You will work for her during these trials. The only way for you to be disqualified, is for you, Kagome, to die." He said the last part smugly. "And if you were to win, you would be in servitude and loyal to both Kikyo and the Lord."

Even though Kagome knew, it still shocked her to some degree. Maybe it was the way her father had spoken? So proud to heard one of his daughters dead. Or maybe it was his pride at thinking Kikyo as new Lady of the West. Who knew?

"You will follow under the name Oruro Aure." _'That's a lot of R's'_ "InuYoukai from the north-east. You parents died in a wild youkai rogue attack. You were taken in by the Higurashi's and served under them for years. Do not use your miko abilities in public…don't use them at _all_. If you are caught using them regardless of my words, you will be forced to make up a lie of some sort. I care not, as long as your sister is returned home safely. You leave today." He waved Kagome away. "That is all." He faced her brother. "Naraku, my boy."

She could see the flames in her brother's eyes; she knew that it took a lot of force just to keep the violent actions at bay. "Yes _Father_."

Akio smiled gingerly at Naraku, he adored the boy almost as much as Kikyo. "Escort Kikyo to her chambers while Kagome prepares."

Naraku waltzed towards Kikyo, before helping her up. She walked haughtily out of the room, Naraku behind her. Kagome was soon to follow. The second the doors closed she heard her mother shouting at her father.

Kagome gawked at her reflection. She, or he uh…Oruro…looked absolutely gorgeous. Here, eh – Oruros hair was like never-ending ebony silk. But it was heavy, damn it was really heavy. His eyes were coal with little specks of white and blue framing the edges. High cheeks, dignified face. Slender body, packed with muscle. Tall, very tall, probably an inch or two shorter than Naraku.

Damn, if Oruro wasn't herself…she'd totally get with him. Oruro grinned, white pearly canines gleaming. Canines? Dear Kami, she-Oruro had fangs. A deviously handsome smile. A sudden thought struck him, he picked at the pendant around his neck, was this legal? There was a harsh knock at her door. Kikyo. The air got thick and strangely foul the closer he got to the door. The next thing he knew he was at the door doubled over dry retching. Kami! It was Kikyo. Did she just have a quickie or something!?

How in the world did youkai stand stenches like this? Maybe, they held their breath. Oruro sucked a large amount of air and opened the door. Kikyo looked pissed. A hand was placed on her hip, her foot tapping. She had this "how dare you!!" look upon her face. The look suddenly withered at seeing the stunning youkai. Her hand immediately found itself on his groin. She had a false "oops" look on her face. Oruro grabbed Kikyo's wrist and returned it.

"You lost this…"

Kikyo huffed, her face burning from embarrassment. "You dare deny me! What is your name!?"

Oruro chuckled, oh this would be fun. "Oruro."

Kikyo's face paled. Her expression was a mixture of disbelief, shock, and horror. "I-I was just testing you!" Oh she jumped back fast…impressive. Stalking away from the youkai Kikyo gave him one last glance. "Follow. We are leaving now." He could tell she was still shaken about the previous encounter. Poor girl probably wouldn't forget, each time she saw him. She glanced back again, while they went down the halls, her face enflamed. Yup, she wouldn't forget.

"Did I pass?" Oruro frowned. He never knew demons could hold there breath for so long…no wonder they didn't die tat easily…feeling the need to breath he sucked in the oxygen from his mouth. Why didn't he do that in the first place? Breathing from his mouth he awaited Kikyo's answer. _'Ew, Even the air around her taste like crap…' _

The woman stiffened, but continued her trek down the halls. "…Y-yes. You passed."

Oruro chuckled lowly. '_I had thought much'_

Oruro groaned, he slipped once, just once. He freaking breathed through his nose, the servants smelt bad when he was Kagome, now it was just…disgusting. Worse than Kikyo! And that was an accomplishment. Suddenly the whispered voices of the servants increased tenfold. Resisting the urge to cover his ears Oruro frowned. His youkai hearing must be kicking in. First the smell, then the hearing then what? Oh Yeah, sight. He'd have to watch out for that. At least everything felt the same…or did it? Running his fingers over the hem of his Haori, he grinned. Yup increase in sensitivity. Stuff feels like a feather. Better be careful not to r-

_Rip._

Too late. Releasing the torn fabric, Oruro continued to look forward.

"_My, my, what do we have here?"_

"_Oh, I like that one…"_

"_Please you don't have a chance…"_

"_Back off, he's mine."_

_Vultures! Geez the people were desperate._

"_I can't wait to see what's under …"_

Oruro growled at the servants, silencing them for the time being. He glowered at the specific servant who said that last comment, grinning happily when they shrunk under his gaze.

"Oruro! Stop lusting for the servants you wretch, and follow me!" Oh she was having too much fun.

"_So his name's Oruro?"_

Sighing in disdain, he focused on the back of Kikyo's head. "Hai, Kikyo-sama."

Finally reaching the exit after what seemed like an eternity Kikyo and Oruro were led outside and onto a carriage. He looked outside the carriage window and sighed. The snow was everywhere. It was beautiful outside. Like a winter wonderland. He wondered how long it would be until they reached the castle. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long. He fingered the hilt of Shiragiku. His sword. Its aura wrapped around him like a blanket, or a loving mother arms. This would be a long trip.

"EEK! A bug!! Get it away from me!!! Oruro you idiotic thing, kill it!!"

A long trip indeed.

After many hours of travel Oruro and Kikyo finally made there way to the west. At the doors of the castle they were greeted by previous lord, InuTaisho. He was handsome; very much so. He seemed like a very cheerful man. Smiling, and greeting people. Very kind as well. He seemed just as eager as the contestants. When he looked in their direction he smiled at Kikyo, then Oruro, a knowing glance on his face. Oruro stiffened, but once he caught the scent of the previous lord, he relaxed. Freshly cut watermelons.

"Lady Kikyo! Princess of the north/east! It's a pleasure to meet you!" He smile widened then he bowed at Kikyo.

Oruro frowned, noticing Kikyo had the same look on her face as she did when she first saw him. "The pleasure is all _mine_." Resisting the urge to gag at her words he glanced at InuTaisho.

"Ah," he started. "You must be Lady Kikyo's guard, I am InuTaisho." Again with the knowing look!

Nodding at him, he replied. "Hai, Oruro Aure. It's a pleasure Taisho-sama."

"That's a lot of R's Oruro." He chuckled, before moving to greet the next guest.

The guard and princess walked into the castle, marveling at the beauty. Pictures of Inu's , humans, and all sorts of other species and things littered the walls. Stone statues of youkai lined up by the walls, creating an elaborate medieval look. They stepped on a plush deer red carpet, leading down the black marble halls. Unnecessarily large glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Suddenly a guard appeared leading us to a waiting room.

Guards and princesses were separated. Guards on the left, Princess are on the right. Oruro frowned, it felt like people were watching them. Looking towards the princess' he noticed he seemed to be their focus. And Kikyo was the guards! Somebody has bad taste. Snarling at the leering contestants Oruro, made his way to the left side of the room. Kikyo snatched up his arm. Pulling harshly. He turned to look at her furious face. She wanted to tell him something.

"Hai Kikyo-sama?"

She pursed her lips, before scowling. "Don't embarrass me!" She let go of him, before right out strutting to the other angry princess'.

Frowning slightly, he continued my way to the left. The guards made way for him, all of them keeping there distance when he took my seat. Inhaling deeply, Oruro smiled. At least the guards knew how to keep themselves, although the scent of there arousal wasn't very appealing. Oh? What is this. Inhaling once more Oruro melted. The fresh air after a thunderstorm. Like spring. It smelt so good. Who was it coming from?

The door they had entered from opened, revealing the hottest thing Oruro had ever laid eyes on. This must be Lord Sesshoumaru… his aura exuded power. Golden orbs scanned the room, once laying on Oruro, they narrowed, then continued scanning. Sesshoumaru began calling out names of Princess's their guards accompanying them. Finally after a while he had called up Kikyo and Oruro.

Kikyo stood before Sesshoumaru already in her "flirt" mode. "Lord Sesshoumaru," she began. "It's _so_ nice to meet you! Maybe later we can have a secret get-together." She fluttered her lashes, causing Oruro to groan in utter disbelief.

Sesshoumaru focused on Oruro the second he groaned. Oruro bowed. "Lord Sesshoumaru. It is of great honor. I am Oruro Aure." His eyes locked the other demons.

"Hn, there will be a guard waiting for you outside. He will escort you to your quarters."

Oruro grinned. "Hai." Then he followed Kikyo from the room.

Kikyo hissed at Oruro. "What was _that_!?"

He shrugged unknowingly. "What was what?"

"Bitch! I saw how you looked at him!" Kikyo huffed angrily stomping behind the guard.

"Suman, Kikyo-sama, I will not do so again."

Kikyo raised her hand at Oruro and brought it down only to make contact with air. He dodged. "You dare deny your punishment!! Father will hear of this and you will be punished!!" Kikyo continued her rant only to notice Oruro had vanished. She angrily stamped into her assigned room, slamming the door angrily.

Oruro sighed, what a troublesome trip this will be. Before he knew it the Sesshoumaru was behind him. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he addressed, before turning to bow. The demon was silent. He frowned. "Is something the matter Lord Sesshoumaru?" Still Silence, Just as Oruro was going to leave he found Sesshoumaru's blade at his neck.

"Who are you?"

**10 Fucking pages…pardon my French. I've had a thing for cursing today… **

**3597 words shit!**

**Because this chapter was posted early, you'll have to wait an extra week for chapter 2 Sorry. For day schedule look at my pro. :3**

**Until then…**


	2. His Mother

**Disc: NerdMoment would like to own InuYasha…but sadly she cannot D:**

**A/N: Yay, I still have some of my wonderful reviewers! Love you guys to death. :D**

**Oh yeah, if some of you haven't noticed I didn't update WITI or Total Chaos…so I'm going to update those on…well next week, cause I was uber busy…and lazy…on both Wednesday and Thursday. Although Wednesday I was actually busy…Scary I know.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: His Mother**

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, I had explained who I was earlier. Oruro Aure. Perhaps I mumbled when speaking, my deepest apo-."

Sesshoumaru kicked Oruro's back, causing him to stumble forward. "I know your name whelp." He sheathed his sword. "I asked who you are." He didn't like this guard…and it was only the first day. He didn't seem very strong…he didn't seem anything but mischievous. He hated mischievous things. Why? Because he could never figure them out. He never knew what would happen next. He _hated_ that feeling.

Confusion was heavy, but at the same time light around the guard. Dunce. "Do not make me repeat myself." His confusion increased incredibly. Not wanting to waste anymore time on the idiot, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away. "Unworthy, of my presence."

"Well it's not like I asked you to grace me with your presence." Came the guard's gruff reply. Did he just talk back to his current Lord? Oh he was indeed an idiot.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see the guard walking away. Did he think he could just get away with that? Oh, he was sorely mistaken. He would give him hell. No one disrespects and brush's off Lord Sesshoumaru. No one. Immediately he was behind the younger man, who obviously sensed him there and turned around just as fast. Sesshoumaru raised a hand and brought it down.

_Hard._

"Hopefully this will teach you to respect those above you…your kind are nothing but the dirt from underneath my boot." The disgrace was still standing. "It would do you well to keep your distance from me." Growling lowly as a warning, Sesshoumaru once again turned and walked.

~Sess*Kag~

Ugh, he hated that one. No, it was stronger than hate; it was an unbelieving loathing for him. Yes, that's right. His hate for him burned with the passion of a thousand suns, even more. He was repulsive, how? He'd figure that out in a matter of days. That is if the idiot made it that far. Sesshoumaru snorted, highly unlikely. He probably couldn't even hold a sword properly. And if that was the case, Sesshoumaru wouldn't necessarily blame him. Even though he did loathe the boy. It was the humans that were at fault. They couldn't train a dog to fetch. Let alone teach a youkai the basics in battle.

He needed to stop thinking about this; he needed to think about something else. The trials, yes the trials. The first would be defense. In fact they all would be about defense. First, how well they could defend the princess. They go up against, some level 1 youkai. The second test would see how well the princess' could defend themselves against level 1 youkai should anything happen. Then the levels would go up to 10, and then it would be him. In between, during breaks, lunch, breakfast, or dinner he would see how they fair when it came to etiquette. If either the guard or princess turned out to be a slob in anyway they would be immediately disqualified.

He grinned. He could already imagine their faces, when being told they lost. He would wallo-

Knock.

"Father, enter." How could he become so distracted to not realize his own father was standing before his door? He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his nerves.

InuTaisho opened the door, a sly grin plastered on his face. He sauntered into the room, lightly closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru frowned, why was his father acting so cheerful. "Sesshoumaru, my boy! How are you?"

His eyes narrowed, dangerously. Venom leaked from his voice. "What do you want?" He started to drum on his desk with his fingers.

InuTaisho feigned a look innocence and hurt. "To treat your father like this…how would your mother feel?" he hit a nerve.

"Don't you dare." The words came out, intending to be threatening but instead came out as a plea.

InuTaisho lifted his hand and exposed his collar, his fingers inching closer and closer to a magenta moon laying there.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl, "No."

His father smiled even more. "You need to be taught a lesson…"

"Stop!"

The elder youkai touched the mark. A slight tremor running through him. Suddenly a demoness was by his side. Long Silver tresses, fell past her shoulders. Violet irises found themselves upon InuTaisho. Slim and curvy figure, a frown marring her face. Also adorning her face was one clean magenta streaks, on either side of her face as well as a violet moon on her forehead. She held up a clawed hand, an-

_Slap._

"Itai! Nao-koi!! That hurt…" the previous held his the back of his head, rubbing it softly. "I ju-."

"Silence."

"Yes, Naomi-koi."

Though Sesshoumaru was totally and utterly terrified by his mother he loved her little appearances. She did have his father whipped. So it was quite hilarious to see the Inu-Legend cowering and bowing down to his firstborn's mother. He let out a snigger, automatically catching the attention of his mother. She narrowed her eyes at him. Sesshoumaru repressed a shiver.

"Sesshoumaru." Her voice was so warm unlike her current features, which had eventually died out to match. She smiled, pushing his father away from her. She held her arms out.

"Kaa-san…" Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and hurriedly made his away around his desk and to his mother. "Sesshoumaru missed you…"

Naomi laughed. "I live just down the hall Sesshoumaru. You could have visited me anytime you wanted." She rubbed his back, ignoring the now whining InuTaisho. "Now," she ushered him back to his seat, and smiled at InuTaisho. "What's the problem?"

The older man beamed. "Sesshoumaru was mean to the guests! He kicked one and said bad things to him!" His eyes brimmed with artificial tears. "And he threatened me!!"

It wasn't very hard to believe that his father was this much of a baby and a tattletale…but this was ridiculous. "Is that so?" He looked at his still smiling mother…that's a good sign. "Then I'll have to teach him some manners." She turned around and patted his father on the head. "Good work Touga…the sake's in my third cabinet drawer." She tossed his father a key. The former TaiYoukai dashed from the room, key in hand, cackling like a mad man.

"Come Sesshoumaru, let us train."

**~Sess*Kag~**

Sesshoumaru couldn't feel his arms. His throat burned with poison, which he should have been immune to. Damn woman always experimenting. He coughed lightly little specks of blood following. He tried to reach for tokijin. But he was still unable to feel his arms, it's like she broke them or something. "Kaa-san I-."

Naomi frowned, she looked perfectly fine, and here Sesshoumaru was looking like he was fighting his father. "Have you learned your lesson?" Lesson? What was she rambling on about!? He hadn't done anything wrong. Oh of course, he'd almost forgotten. So what he'd abused a guest. He was pretty sure the guard would've died before the end of the contest anyway. He scoffed lightly. "…I see. Stand Up."

Not wanting to anger the violent woman again, he stood. "Turn around." He turned. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his back. He stumbled forward. Damn, she didn't have to kick so hard. He thinks she popped something out of place. "Kaa-sa-."

"Do you know what I've just done? I did exactly what you did. And just to make it more authentic, I'll spew cruel words from my mouth." Tch, as if words could hurt him.

**~Sess*Kag~**

"There, there I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean it…" Naomi rubbed soothing circles into her sons back, reassuring him. "Now you must realize how much words can really hurt."

He nodded into her kimono, sniffing quietly. "Are you okay?" She pried his now healed arms away from her torso. He nodded slowly. "Good, now run along." She urged him out of the dojo, his stoic mask slipping back on. Naomi sighed.

**Yo. :D Now, now, before you kill me I would like you to know that I've had an epiphany…well not really. But I'm going to update every OTHER week. Since I can't update 6 times in the same week… D: This goes for the rest of my stories. Oh Yeah, and you want to know why this chapter is so short? It's because I just wanted to introduce Sesshoumaru's mother. Not much Kagome in this chapter… Oh yeah, guess what…I can count from 1 to 10 in Japanese!! XD I was so proud of myself. And I know how to make a 1 in kanji "-"Well…I think that's it. Yeah it's basically just a hyphen. **

**Anyways, I also discovered that when you're using the… hiragana you use "ha"…I think. Only a few words do you use "wa". Like Watashi. You use "wa" still. I'm confusing myself…**

**Anywho, Bye! :D**


	3. The First Trial: Apology

**A/N: Yosh! :D I'm on a roll...Well not really but I'm listening to one of my favorite songs that will forever remain one of my favorites!! **

**Disc: NerdMoment doesn't own InuYasha but she does own …Shiragiku!!**

**Just Not Ordinary**

**Chapter 3: The First Trial: Apology**

Oruro groaned solemnly. He could tell just by his current situation he wouldn't be able to remove the necklace for some time. So there he sat. Within the warm, but not so comforting embrace of an indoor spring. Surrounded. Yes by water, but also by. Icky. Sweaty. Nasty. Men. Not that it was a problem…actually it was a problem. A huge problem. Sure being a dude for certain periods of time was cool, 'cause you would get to know how they male anatomy works. But…he missed his boobs. Sighing lowly, he sank lower into the now unusually warm water.

Why was it so warm all of a sudden?

Sniff.

Smells a little funky.

…

Hey a bubble!

Ew.

Roars of laughter and snickers could be heard as the men dubbed one of their fellow guards the world best underwater farter. Ew. Now that was disgusting. Yielding to the urge to leave the contaminated water, Oruro lifted himself from the spring. Immediately a towel was tossed in his direction. He turned to see who it was, and froze. Each man there was either leering or glaring.

"Cover up, Aure, ya damn show off."

Clearing his throat as well as trying to resist the urge to blush Oruro nodded, muttering an apology and then thanks. Eventually things resumed to their previous ways. The towel was wrapped snugly around the raven's waist. A robe was then used to fully cover the youkai's body. Shuffling quickly to his assigned room-which was joined with Kikyo's only smaller than hers- he thought over the recent events.

"Aure, Oruro." He cringed. Such malice! That could only mean one thing…

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He chuckled lowly. "I'm currently indecent…perhaps another time?"

He heard a low growl. "No."

Turning on his heel, he faced Sesshoumaru. "H-hai." He looked aggravated, annoyed, defeated. Oruro raised a hand and tapped on his chin thoughtfully. "Something you wish to tell me?" a sly grin found its way onto his face. He knew he was pushing it, but damnit! That kick hurt! _'That bastard better be here to apologize!' _

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. 'Could he possibly know?' he inwardly scoffed at the thought. He doubted the man held anymore intelligence than Jaken. That alone says he's a complete imbecile. "You tread on thin ice, boy."

Cocking his head to the side, he gave Sesshoumaru a puzzled look. "I'm only assuming that there is something you want to tell me. I never mentioned what it was…" the grin appeared once more. "An apology perhaps?"

Twitch.

Sesshoumaru inhaled sharply, remaining cold and indifferent. Perhaps a little angry, but still indifferent none the less. Two could play this game. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps not."

"Indeed."

Oruro fought back his frown. _'Smug Bastard'_ "Well?"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, feigning curiosity as well as innocence. "Well what?"

Oruro clenched his fists. "You wanted to tell me something."

"Did I?"

'_Don't play stupid!_' "Yes."

The youkai Lord ran a hand through his silver tresses. "Dear me, I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to say. Perhaps another time." He smiled ruefully at the onyx-haired youkai, before brushing right past him and continuing down the hall.

Oh no. He was not going to let that-that ass! Get away without giving him a proper apology! "My Lord." He called out still staring at where Sesshoumaru once was.

"Hn."

"Shall I refresh your memory?"

"…Enlighten me."

"An Apology." '_I have you now Sesshoumaru!!_'

"Oh yes." Oruro instantly brightened.

"I must apologize to Lady Kikyo." Oruro Bristled. "I must refuse her offer for a 'Secret get-together-.**¹** would you be so kind as to deliver the message for me?"

"…I-."

"Why Thank You Oruro. That was very kind."

'_You fat bastard._'

**~Sess*Kag~**

_Dear Diary,_

_I Kikyo Higurashi will soon become the new Lady of the West. Mate to Sesshoumaru Taisho. That is…as long as my foolish sister doesn't mess up. _

_The castle is very pretty. And soon…It will all be mine!! I can already imagine all the servants bowing down to me. Chanting my name! Just before we left home, I had a wonderful dream! It was of me, and Sesshoumaru, he was wild! Such a wonderful man when it came to intimacies. _

_Speaking…that's all that has kept me alive today! I doubt any of these rats will give the pleasure I need before running to their precious Lord. But I'll manage. Perhaps one of the guest guards will help me with my problem. Meanwhile, I'll stick to my own hand. _

Kikyo set down her ink pen and closed her journal. Locking it she placed it back in its place; with her jewelry.

An angry knock come from her door. Frowning in irritation, Kikyo called to the door. "In." Soon enough Oruro came into her vision. The second the door closed, the necklace was off and Kagome was now there.

"Sesshoumaru had to deny your request." She grumbled. Stalking over to the door joining her and Kikyo's rooms, she stalked in before Kikyo could say a word.

Kikyo seethed, her fists clenching and unclenching over and over again. "Why that little bitch!" Stomping to Kagome's door, she pounded her fist against the wood. "Open up, you ungrateful little gi-." A hand was clasped around her mouth, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Hush, they'll hear you say girl!" Girl? Well Kagome was a girl wasn't she? Then what was the problem…Oh yes Oruro.

Pulling the hand from her mouth Kikyo slapped Kagome. The loud sound, echoing throughout the room, and perhaps even farther. Kagome would hope not. Red streaks rose from the younger sibling's cheek, from the older girls nails. The stinging pain, nothing compared to what Kagome had endured. She got down on a knee, head bowed.

"Suman Kikyo-sama, I was not in the right mind."

"Of course you weren't! You never are!" Her elder sister turned around, arms crossed and huffed. "To think I'm related to you…really, ugh. Such royalty and such filth."

Kagome frowned; Kikyo was being extra mean today. Oh yes, when she entered the room as Oruro, the woman smelt fresh, rather than of sex. No wonder she was in such a pissy mood.

"You may retire. I have no need for the likes of you."

_**~Sess*kag~**_

"…and remember! Sometimes you can't see everything!" The built man walked away from the stadium.

Oruro sighed. The sun beating down on his back, maybe he should take off his shirt. Glancing around he frowned, he wouldn't be the only. 3 quarters of the guards had removed an article of clothing. Whether it be boots, their shirts, or armor. And that 1 quarter that didn't remove anything had revealed quite a bit of skin. Yet here Oruro was, wanting to be part of one of those percentages but…

"Don't you even think about it. I will _not_ have you disgrace the Higurashi name."

Inwardly groaning in disdain, Oruro replied. "Of course not. I wouldn't dare dream of it."

"Will the guards now lead their princess' to the spectator area." InuTaisho bellowed. He waited until the men did as told, before continuing. "Let the battles begin!"

"Oruro! Save me!"

His eyes snapped to the strangely off and yet very familiar voice. There was Kikyo, tied to a stake and what appeared to be a dragon flapping its wings behind her. With each strong thrum of the scaled creatures' wings, Kikyo seemed to scream. Naturally Oruro should be up there running for the woman, but he didn't. Something was telling him all was not what it seemed. He just led Kikyo to the spectators area…he looked over to said area. Which was now empty…of all the princess'? He looked back towards the dragon, which never seemed to be actually harming the woman. Why?

"Raya-sama!!"

"Princess Juie!!"

The two men glared at each other. "Are you blind? Obviously it's Raya-sama who is up there!"

"Do not make me laugh! I only see Princess Juie!!"

"Perhaps both of you are blind! Of course it's Lady Selii!!"

More and more men joined the argument, neither going to save their princess. Oruro sat there, were they all seeing different people? How? Why? He thought back to his studies as Kagome. Illusions? But to affect all of them at once?! He adjusted his haori, uncomfortable in the sun. Sun?! Heat!? The non-violent dragon!? Of course, it all made sense.

Looking back at the crowd, he cringed. He could see the battle already raging. Looking to the floor he noticed a severed finger. Ew. He swiveled through the crowd, fists, swords and feet all coming from different directions. Oruro was pushed to the floor, onto his knees. Grumbling in frustration, he decided he would punch whoever got in his way. A kick to the gut was his response. Those asses! Angry at the abuse, the demon stood launching his fist into the first person, who happened to be the one who'd pushed and kicked him!

"Serves you right!" he snarled.

Pushing through the rest of the people Oruro finally found himself out of the violent group of people. Making a quick dash to the dragon and 'Kikyo' he whipped out his precious Shiragiku. Since the dragon only hissed when he reached the princess, he knew his assumption was true. But just to be safe he stood there for a few more moments. Watching the dragon do nothing but hiss and roar at him, not even a breath of fire. But there was one particular roar that caught the attention of the guards down below.

"Lady Selii!!"

"Princess Juie!!"

Seeing the men rush towards him sword drawn, he took the chance to swipe at 'Kikyo'. A cry of protest signaled either he spoke up, or got beat down by the impending soldiers.

"Look there." He pointed to the once again full spectator's area. Gasps were heard, coming from the now confused men. "Now look at the dead 'princess'." When they looked all that greeted them, was a distorted image of a dragon, and their princess.

"The princess is poisoned!" One cried out.

Idiots.

Oruro held out Shiragiku, calling a command, a cool breeze ran by and the sun was shaded out. The image was no more.

"An Illusion!" Another shouted.

"We've been tricked!!"

Oruro released the command the sun coming back with its good ol' friend heat. The distorted image was restored.

"Well Done, young one." Oruro turned to see InuTaisho behind him. He bowed and nodded, but shivered once seeing that knowing glance. "Please report to your rooms and groom yourselves. Guides will be sent to each room, to notify you when lunch will be served." The man disappeared the instant he had finished talking.

"Aure."

"Sesshoumaru." He didn't even have to look. He knew.

"Congratulations."

"On?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled; obviously the man was still peeved about their encounter earlier. "Your victory…I was quite surprised to see you were so knowledgeable."

"A compliment my Lord? How kind." He bit out.

Oruro heard shuffling, and the next thing he knew a jar of something was placed atop his head. And Sesshoumaru was gone. The jar fell, landing into Oruro's awaiting hands. The label read 'Muscle Cream'.

Indirect apology eh?

Smart for an Ass.

_**~Kag*Sess~**_

**¹ You remember chapter 1 when Kikyo was flirting with Sesshoumaru, saying how they should have a private get together…something like that.**

**Finished! Next Chapter might be awhile…why? Because I'm evil like that XD It'll definitely be late February, or early March. Oh Yeah there's a poll on my Profile, it decides the ending for JNO. So chose wisely. :D I'd also like you to know, that regardless of the options in the end, Kagome and Sesshoumaru WILL be together. The thing is how does this come about? That's why the poll was created, so that you all, being the readers could choose how it ends without actually being aware of…how it ends. **

**I'm confusing myself, so just vote. **

**Until then my duckies!**


	4. The Cruel Breeze

Disc: NerdMoment, does not own InuYasha…

Yo. :D Now, before you all go rabid and kill me, I'd just like to say…

Ahem…Happy very late Easter!?

Chapter 4: The Cruel Breeze

Soft knocks rasped against the door to Sesshoumaru's study. The young Taiyoukai was currently filling out a few forms, regarding a few rogue bandits edging near the west. He was going to refuse the South's offer to kill the youkai while on his lands. Greedy Bastards, the lot of them. They'd just kill the youkai on Sesshoumaru's lands and take all the credit. The elders would shower them with praise, where as Sesshoumaru would be scolded for not ridding his lands of the beasts earlier.

"Enter."

Small, and stout, entered his green retainer Jaken. A loyal thing. Very annoying, and disturbing at most, but loyal nonetheless. The impish creature, bowed, before rising, blinking his strange large eyes. From the kappa's expression, Sesshoumaru could tell something wasn't right. Yet, he didn't pressure the toad to speak, he only waited. But he only held so much patience. After moments of silence, finally the retainer began to stutter and squawk.

This of course angered Sesshoumaru, seeing as he had no more patience to spare. Glaring at his retainer, the Taiyoukai spoke. "What exactly have you come for?" The inu could sense another round of stutters coming on. "Choose your words wisely." That brought Jaken out of his trance, and the thing inhaled deeply.

"T-There is a late arrival."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. So what. The person was late, their loss, they would have an extra trial. No big deal. Then why was his servant so wary…was there something else to this 'late arrival'? "And may I inquire who exactly this late arrival is?"

The imp gulped, a beads of sweat forming around his face. "Well...you see…" Jaken knew that his lord wouldn't be pleased in the slightest. He also knew that due to the youkai's short temper, he may be inclined to lunge Jaken through his study window, and into the dark of the night. The kappa shuddered at the thought.

This was ridiculous if it weren't for Jakens constant loyalty, Sesshoumaru would've done away with him, quite a while ago. But no. Here he sat, once again, waiting for the servant to return to reality and release the information he held on the 'late arrival'. "Jaken."

"I'm sorry Milord! It was Kagura! Please forgive your lowly servant, and spare him the punishment!" the imp went on and on, begging for forgiveness, not noticing that his lord had risen and was less the two feet away from him. Before anything else could be said, Jaken was beneath the boot of Sesshoumaru unconscious.

"You may leave." Sesshoumaru really needed to consider getting another retainer. He had repeatedly told Jaken that he could leave, but no. The kappa hadn't even heard him. So Sesshoumaru took the initiative and crushed the youkai before another word could be uttered. Realizing, that he crushed a little too hard, thus causing Jaken to faint on him, the Taiyoukai lifted the toad and whipped through the study's window.

Now to take care of the next problem. Kagura. The woman was by his standards a whore. She liked to go after the richest and best looking men, and then she'd steal their money, frame them, and disappear. In fact that would've happened to him had his father not stepped in. The former Taiyoukai had saved Sesshoumaru from a world of shame. This entire episode aside, Sesshoumaru needed to be careful around Kagura. Sure he could just disqualify her, but of course the elders would think Sesshoumaru was unfair and that he was unfit to remain Lord of the West. Old Geezers.

He'd have to wait a whole trial till he could disqualify her. But there was also the fact, that since she missed the first trial, he would have to endure not one, but two trials. And this led him to be suspicious. Knowing Kagura she had probably missed the first purposely. The question was why? Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. He made his way back to the forms, and seated himself behind his large oak desk. He'd just have to wait and see.

~S*K~

Kagura snickered at hearing one of the princesses retching up blood and her meals. Everything was working perfectly, and it would continue to go as such. She would strike them down one by one, seduce Sesshoumaru, kill him, and then take over the rest of Japan. A slight giggle escaped her lips. Sometimes she swore she just to evil for her own good. Oh well. Clearing herself of evil and malice, she put on a concerned façade, and knocked on said princess's door.

A large male, he looked to be kumo youkai. That would explain the random fur sticking out of nowhere. Bears did have a tendency to be unable to stay in their humanoid form. Especially when overwhelmed. He bowed lowly. "Princess Yananoi is currently fighting against a virus of some sort, so I'm sorry to say that she cannot speak to you personally." His head bowed in shame.

Kagura faked a gasp, "I knew I heard something. Although a princess, I'm very skilled in the art of healing…" she nibbled on her bottom to seem as if she were contemplating something. "Perhaps there is something I can do?"

The bear perked, "Really? Yes, Of course. Yananoi-hime would be most relieved." He stepped aside and let Kagura in. "She rests there." He pointed towards the ill princess before closing the door. "If there is anything you require I will make it my duty to receive such."

Kagura nodded at the man, her evil cackles vibrating through her head. "Please, I will need a bucket of warm water, several rags and please hurry." Her brows creased and she frowned. "I shall begin."

The guard nodded and without haste he left the room. Kagura stalked towards the princess, who had groaned. "Princess Yananoi…I'm here to help, sit up."

Although the princess had obeyed she was moaning in pain. "Oyasu…w-." She retched again, this time all that came was blood. It splattered all over Kagura's kimono, the red petal stitching now soiled.

Kagura bristled. The wench had just ruined her kimono! Taking a calming breathe she began to rub slow circles against the woman's back. "Breathe Princess, Breathe." Being evil was hard work…

Yananoi listened to Kagura and tried to control her breathing. It continued like that until Oyasu had returned. He settled the water by Kagura's feet and handed her the rags. She dipped a rag in water and drew a blue vial from her sleeve.

Oyasu, stopped her. "Princess, may I inquire…what is that?"

Smart bear, didn't want his princess to die. "It's something to stop the vomiting. Back at the castle, I gave it to women with child." Oyasu nodded, accepting the answer. Not like he could do anything else. Kagura poured a sufficient amount of the vials liquids into Yananoi's mouth and using the warm rag, she poured the rest of the vials contents onto it. Instantly the liquid went from blue, to a purple/red color. She rung the rag over Yananoi's mouth as well, and told the hime to swallow.

The effects were instant, the retching stopped, color was returning to her body, she had stopped sweating and her breathing was even. Oyasu sighed. And bowed to Kagura. "I thank you Princess, we are in your debt." He glanced back at the now slumbering princess.

Kagura smiled, "Just use the extra rags to keep her warm, she may seem cold at times."

The bear nodded. "Yes, of course."

Kagura left the room, bid the guard a good day and retired to her quarters. 'How wonderful is this. The princess is a fool, her guard is gullible, and I almost reached phase 2 of my plan. Oh yes, this is quite wonderful."

~S*K~

Now, I know what you're going to say. Why is this so short?! Here's my reply, sorry kids, I'm lazy. That and I can't just write when I want. I need to be in the mood. Like even this chapter, I was like…ugh this story's so boring. It's like a limp penis. No one wants that. So I decided, aw, what the hell. And added in Kagura.

Dude…I'm tired. Oh yeah, it was my birthday on…Monday. :D Yeah, I'm a whole year older! And I still never got my damn tablet…TAT…Oh well. Oh Yeah, vote in the poll on my page. If you don't…I'll do something drastic…like…let Kikyo win and kill off Kagome anyways. Or um…get Sesshoumaru to succumb to Kagura. Whichever comes first.

SO VOTE!! Yeah…or else :D

Vocab:

Kumo ~ Bear

Hime ~ Princess


End file.
